Coup de tonnerre
by CapIronA
Summary: Quand un certain Captain America a peur de l'orage, un rapprochement (in)attendu va se produire...
Premier OS sur le couple Tony Stark/Steve Rogers. J'attends vos reviews, peut-être que je donnerais une suite à cet OS

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel (même si j'aimerais bien aha)

Bonne lecture !

Steve Rogers était tranquillement entrain de dormir dans sa chambre, quand à environ deux heures du matin il fut réveillé par un puissant orage qui avait éclaté sur New York. Et non, ce n'était pas celui qui présageait l'arrivée du fils d'Odin. Mais un vrai orage, provoquait par les aléas de la nature.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que le Captain America, idole patriotique et soldat de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, avait une peur bleue de l'orage. Il n'avait jamais compris d'où cette peur venait et n'avait jamais pu l'a vaincre. Mais Steve était au bord de la panique et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et l'orage était de plus en plus violent. Il devait trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider, malheureusement une des seules personnes présentent dans la tour à ce moment-là était Tony Stark et Bruce Banner. Mais il n'oserait jamais déranger le scientifique de peur d'une mauvaise surprise verte fasse son apparition. Et Rogers savait pertinemment que s'il allait voir Tony, il se moquerait de lui pendant des années et même peut-être cela serait gravé sur sa tombe. Il hésita pendant quelques minutes qui lui paraissaient être des heures avant qu'il se décide d'aller voir Stark. Au fond ça l'arrangeait bien puisque d'un point de vue extérieur, cela faisait des mois que ces deux énergumènes se tournaient autour. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, sauf les deux concernés bien entendu. (A ce propos, les paris tournaient autour d'eux entre le reste de l'équipe, à savoir qui ferait le premier pas mh.)

S'enroulant avec sa couette comme si elle allait le protéger, Cap déambula à travers les couloirs pour se diriger vers la chambre du brun.

 _Adieu dignitée…_

Tony dormait profondément quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la chambre. Il grogna contre son oreiller : qui osait le déranger pendant ses heures de sommeil si précieuses ? Il revu dans sa tête les deux personnes qui pourraient se trouver derrière cette porte, et il en arriva à la même conclusion à chaque fois : Qu'est-ce que Steve Rogers venait foutre là à cette heure-ci de la nuit ? Bruce avait un sommeil beaucoup trop profond pour venir.

Les bruits contre la porte ne cessant pas, le milliardaire finit par se tirer difficilement hors de son lit pour aller ouvrir. Et sa réflexion était la bonne, puisqu'il tomba nez à nez sur un Steve Rogers, enroulé dans sa couette avec un air apeuré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rogers ?

-Mmh, comment dire…

-Fait pas ton timide, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

-J'ai peur de l'orage, et y avait personne d'autre… »

Et Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Si on lui avait dit un jour, que Steve Rogers alias Captain America serait devant sa porte en pleine nuit parce qu'il a peur d'un orage, il aurait ris. Exactement comme à ce moment-là. Lui-même n'avait pas remarqué l'orage qui faisait rage.

« Je le savais, je n'aurais pas dû venir, oublie-ça. »

Stark s'arrêta net de rire. Il ressentit presque un peu de pitié pour l'idole de l'Amérique, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prit, quand il lui attrapa doucement le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

« C'est bon, tu peux venir à l'intérieur. »

Il se poussa de la porte pour que Steve puisse entrer. Le blondinet referma la porte derrière lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le sofa.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger en pleine nuit.

-C'est bon. Ça me fait une bonne anecdote à raconter maintenant. »

Tony s'installa aux coté de Cap. Il n'allait plus se rendormir maintenant, donc autant discuter un peu.

« Alors Capsicle, elle date de quand cette peur ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée figure-toi.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que TOI, tu avais peur de l'orage ! »

Steve baissa la tête, légèrement honteux. Le sérum avait tout accentué chez lui, dont ses sentiments et ses peurs.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclata, et il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même se crispant au même moment. Quand Tony le vu faire, il n'avait étrangement plus envie de faire de blagues ou de remarques sarcastiques comme il savait si bien faire à son propos. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Rogers apeuré de cette façon, et cela le toucha presque. Lui qui était si courageux, prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres… Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, alors il posa sa main dans son dos et le caressa de haut en bas en guise de réconfort.

A ce contact, Steve avait relevé la tête vers Stark pour lui sourire timidement. Et le cœur du brun loupa un battement quand il le vit sourire de cette façon. Mais il fronça les sourcils à cette sensation. Le Captain s'en aperçu et perdu son sourire, le regardant inquiet.

« Tony ? »

Tony se ressaisit quand il entendit son prénom.

« Mmh ?

-Ça va ?

-Ah oui, bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Pour rien. »

Un silence s'était installé entre les deux. Pas un silence gênant, mais plutôt apaisant. La présence de Tony pour Steve l'avait étrangement apaisé, et il avait à peine comprit que l'orage qui grondait auparavant s'était arrêté. Le blond se devait de partir mais il n'en avait pas envie, sans vraiment en connaitre la raison. Il voulait rester à ses côtés.

Mais Steve se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. Alors il se leva, toujours sa couette sur les épaules.

« L'orage s'est finit. Je devrais peut-être y aller pour te laisser dormir maintenant. »

Tony ne voulait pas que le blond parte. Au fond, il aimait bien Steve. Même beaucoup.

« Non, reste. Enfin, il est tard, reste dormir la si tu veux.

-Je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Jamais »

Ses paroles touchèrent Steve. Parce que, lui aussi, au fond il aimait bien Tony. Et peut-être pas de la façon dont il pensait. Le blond se rassit à côté de Tony, et peut-être un peu plus près qu'il y a quelques minutes sans faire exprès, leurs jambes se frôlant légèrement.

Stark ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le visage du blond. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique, qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. La forme de sa mâchoire était juste parfaite. Et il en arriva à ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air si délicieuse, qu'il eut envie d'y gouter, là, maintenant. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il l'en empêchait de le faire ? Il n'avait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. Mais Steve… ? Peut-être que quelque chose changerait entre eux ? Se briserait ? Et puis, à son époque l'homosexualité était tabou…

Rogers n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de briser la distance qui régnait entre eux deux. Mais il se retenait, la peur de se faire repousser et de perdre Tony. Tant de conquête avait défilé dans le lit de Stark… L'homosexualité était loin d'être un problème pour Steve, lui qui pense qu'on tombe amoureux d'une personne et non d'un sexe. Mais était-il amoureux de Tony au moins ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une attirance ?

 _Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir…_ Sans le savoir, les deux hommes pensèrent exactement la même chose.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, brisant le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux. Leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher en même temps. Ils furent tous deux surpris au départ, mais Tony finit par glissé sa main derrière la nuque du blond pour approfondir leur baiser, auquel Steve répondit très bien puisqu'il se rapprocha un peu plus pour coller son corps contre le sien. Ce baiser était intense et répondait aux nombreuses questions qu'ils s'étaient posés à eux-mêmes.

Les deux hommes finirent par se décoller leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, restant front contre front. Tony finit par se mettre à sourire bêtement.

« Finalement, que t'ai peur de l'orage, c'est pas si mal. J'aimerais qu'il y en ait plus souvent maintenant… »

Steve lui sourit en retour à cause de sa réflexion.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, plus besoin d'orage pour faire ça. »

Après ça, le blond reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser plus passionné auquel Tony répondit très bien.

Cette nuit se finit par les deux hommes s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, marquant le début d'un nouveau couple au sein des Avengers…


End file.
